Sempiternum Fratres
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: After getting sent to jail, Tony must rely on McGee and the team to clear his name and catch the culprit behind Tim's kidnapping. All while trying to keep him from working the case. -Yes, this is the sequel to 'A Brother's Love.'
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So, yes, I finally got around to publishing the last story in my NCIS Brothers Series. YAY!**

**I am so sorry this took forever for me to start, I've been doing way too much stuff, but now I am going to start concentrating on it... hopefully.**

**So, I really hope you enjoy the prologue, I'll have the next chapter up when it is finished, and I will try to have both McGee and DiNozzo whump. Because I know you guys like whump just as much as I do.**

**So, thanks for reading, leave me a comment if you can, and I do not own these characters.**

**Bye!**

**P.S. The title means 'Brothers Forever' in Latin.**

* * *

Inch by agonizingly slow inch, he returned to consciousness, his nose assaulted by the familiar antiseptic smell that he always associated with hospitals. Wracking his brain, he tried to remember what had happened, but his memory had holes the size of Swiss cheese. The only things he could remember clearly were freezing, cold water and a pair of familiar brown eyes. And Tony; he had been sure he had heard Tony's voice.

With some difficulty, McGee forced his eyes open. It took him a few moments for his vision to clear, but he was finally able to take in the off white room. He tried to sit up, but he barely made it a few inches off the bed before a wave of dizziness rolled over him. Breathing deeply, he lowered himself back down, instead allowing his eyes to scan the room.

The room was dimly lit, he heard a faint beeping above him, and a pair of green eyes was staring at him. He started, attempting to move away from the figure, his eyes settling on Abby. "You're awake," she said softly, lifting her head from her folded arms, leaning back in her chair to get a better look at him.

There was something different about her; something Tim didn't like, but he was still too groggy to put a finger on what that was exactly. Instead, he nodded and said, in a raspy voice, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Abby asked curiously, her usually bubbly voice listless.

Tim tried to clear his throat but winced when a spike of pain jolted through him. Abby caught on pretty quickly, raising his bed. Once he was sitting up, the room spinning in lazy circles, she poured him some water and helped him drink. Soothing, cool liquid rolled down his throat, and he was able to speak more clearly. "I almost died," he said softly.

"Yes," she replied nodding, her green eyes filling with tears. "A…and Tony saved you."

"Where is Tony?" Tim looked around, expecting to see his brother somewhere in the room. Surely Tony would have been there, waiting for him to wake up. He looked back at Abby just in time to see a single tear fall down her face and she sniffed, wiping it away. "Where is he, Abby?" Worry settled in Tim's stomach. "Did something happen…?" Did the mysterious brown eyed person hurt him? He needed to know where his brother was right now.

"Oh, Timmy," Abby cried as another tear ran down her face. "Tony's in jail."


	2. Chapter 1

**There are not words to express how sorry I am that this is so late. I got so sidetracked that I eventually didn't know which way was up and which was down. I am sorry.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, I took some creative license with some things, and I really do appreciate the reviews, alerts, and favs from last chapter.**

**Leave me a comment if you can, and I still don't own 'em**

* * *

A fist connected with his face. The guards were pretty good about keeping him separated from the other inmates at night, but_ everyone_ had to go to the yard during the day. They said it was part of the policy, but Tony had a feeling the guards were tired of giving him special treatment.

He managed to get a hit in, breaking some guy's nose, before another fist pounded into the side of his head, sending him to the ground. He landed, hard, biting his tongue, tasting blood. He felt a foot connect with his side, sending sharp pain through his torso. He gasped for breath, very much aware of the struggle taking place above him. He heard someone swear, someone take a nightstick to the stomach, and then he was hauled to his feet.

"Take him to the infirmary, make sure he's okay," he heard a gruff voice command and soon Tony was dragged out of the yard and back into the building.

"Lucky you're only here for another day," his escort commented as they walked down the hallway. "I reckon you wouldn't survive an actual sentence."

Tony didn't respond, too busy cataloging his injuries. Pounding head indicating a probable concussion, bloody but not broken nose, bruised side: he was lucky the guards stopped the fighting when they did. Of course, a part of him wondered why they let it go on as long as they had, and he made a mental note to have McGee double check their…

His stomach tightened at the thought of his little brother. According to Abby, who had been to see him every day since his arrest, Tim was awake but had yet to be released from the hospital. He was also pissed about what had happened to Tony. He didn't think DiNozzo should be doing time _just_ because he was trying to help his brother. Tony wanted to agree, really he did, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that McGee's kidnapping was _his_ fault.

The guard led him into the infirmary, leaning against the wall and watching as Tony struggled to get on the exam table. The doctor was thorough, checking over his injuries, but without the warmth Ducky usually generated. He was a man doing a job, nothing more, and he was never going to be Tony's friend; he was never going to any inmates' friend, so DiNozzo didn't even try talking to the guy.

After he was given a relatively clean bill of health, the pounding wasn't a concussion so much as a headache triggered by a fist to the head; Tony was carted off to Solitary. Great! Dark and damp, just what he needed. Though, he had to admit, his time alone would give him ample time to think.

His bond hearing wasn't until Monday morning. Fornell had tried to get him put under house arrest until then, but the D.A. had been adamant about him spending some time in jail. Tony pictured him giving some clichéd 'if he can do the crime, he can do the time' speech while twirling his handlebar mustache and wearing a Cheshire Cat like grin. He must have had friends higher up on the food chain than Tobias Fornell because Tony ended up in Leavenworth until his hearing.

While Tony had been rotting behind bars, the others had been working nonstop trying to pin down whoever had taken McGee. Ziva, who had visited Tony yesterday, said it was likely that if they could find who took McGee they might be able to find a way to prove DiNozzo had only broken the law out of sheer desperation. It might not help his case, but it could very well give him a lighter sentence.

Thinking about a lighter sentence made Tony recall Gibbs' parting words to him: '_We'll get you out of this.'_ Tony still didn't believe his boss, but he couldn't help that small part of himself that actually held onto a small bit of hope that Gibbs could _actually_ get him out of this. Jethro Gibbs has done some extraordinary things, surely he could find a way to get Tony out of this messed up predicament. He really needed to learn to lock up his optimistic side.

Despite Gibbs' parting words to him, the older man hadn't been to see Tony. Everyone else had-with the exception of McGee but they had talked on the phone today, DiNozzo getting an earful from him-and Tony was beginning to wonder if Gibbs was working his ass off trying to help him or angry with him for not finding a way to ask for help. He was completely under the mercy of Tim's kidnappers, utterly helpless, but he hadn't thought that maybe Gibbs and the other were _just_ as helpless.

It scared him, just how far he was willing to go for his little brother, how much he was willing to risk and not caring about the outcome just as long as Tim was safe. He wondered if it would get him killed one day.

**NCIS**

Tim was released from the hospital the day of Tony's court hearing. He had Abby pick him up and the two immediately went to the courthouse. Outside was a madhouse, full of reporters and pedestrians. Abby drove past the courthouse, parking across the street in a supermarket parking lot, and the two walked back towards the madness.

Instead of heading straight into the throng, Abby grabbed Tim's hand and dragged him towards the back of the building.

"I don't think you need to worry about those people today," she said softly, letting Tim into the building through the back door. Apparently, it's always held open for the workers who occasionally duck outside for a cigarette break. Despite the law, even some government officials need a five-minute break now and again.

"I wonder if Tony had to walk through that?" Tim asked curiously, allowing Abby to drag him through the halls, feeling his stomach tighten at the thought of Tony heading through the mob of flashing lights, microphones, and annoying questions. Several reporters had tried to break into Tim's room while he was at the hospital, and eventually the staff had asked McGee to make a list of the people he _actually_ wanted in his room.

"I wonder how they found out," Abby shot back, sitting down on a bench, pulling McGee with her.

"Thom E. Gemcity gets kidnapped and his brother breaks the law to find him. Of course they'd find out," a new voice said and Tobias Fornell moved towards them. "It's been all over the news since Friday." He eyed McGee cautiously for a moment before asking, "Since when are you and DiNozzo brothers?"

"We found out a few months ago," Tim replied softly, feeling Abby squeeze his hand. "We were trying to keep it from getting out." He turned to Abby. "How did it get out?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, biting her lip. "I made sure to bury it, really I did, you know I did Timmy because you helped me. I don't know how…" her eyes widened and she let go of Tim's hand, digging in her bag. "Unless it was that blackout! Remember a month ago, when our computer systems just shut down without any warning?" She glanced at Fornell as she continued talking, "We managed to get everything back up, and nothing appeared to be missing, but I always had this feeling that somebody _did _something."

She pulled her phone out of her bag, speed dialing a number, putting the phone to her ear, and muttered, "I should have seen it; should have followed my gut. Gibbs always said to follow my…" she trailed off when whoever she called picked up. "Are you almost here? I think someone broke into our computers and _that's_ how the media knows about Timmy and…" her eyes widened. "Do you think…?" she gasped, putting a hand to her forehead. "That's not a bad idea. See ya in a few, Z."

She hung up, replaced her phone, and hurriedly said, "Ziva thinks that maybe, whoever took McGee, might have been responsible for the computer thing, and maybe they, somehow, let the media know about you two. I mean, it'd make total sense. According to Tony, he knew exactly where he was at all times, even though they only had an ear bud to communicate."

"So, we're dealing with an alleged computer hacker who may have staged a car theft and kidnapped McGee?" Fornell asked slowly, his eyes flicking between the two with an incredulous look on his face. "Who is this guy?"

"We don't know," Abby and Tim said together. "But," McGee continued, "I intend to find out."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry this is a tad late. For a while, I didn't feel like writing, but I am coming back into my stride. Thanks for being patient.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs last chapter, too. You guys are awesome.**

**Oh, and I tried to do Fornell's POV at the beginning of the chapter. Let me know if he's OOC.**

**So, thanks for reading and I still don't own these characters.**

**See ya!**

* * *

Fornell excused himself from McGee and Abby, heading slowly down the hallway, towards the courthouse basements and the holding cells. He hadn't been the one to bring DiNozzo here from the Leavenworth, but from what he heard the kid wasn't exactly in one piece. He had asked the agent what he meant, but he had been vehement about answering, and Tobias had sent him away with in frustration.

"I wasn't expecting a visitor," a familiar voice said the moment the doors closed behind Fornell. Tobias found a figure sitting in the shadows, back against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him. "Though, I guess if it had to be one gray haired ass…"

"Careful DiNozzo," Tobias said with a smirk. "I heard Gibbs gives head slaps for less."

"He does," Tony replied slowly pushing himself to his feet. Fornell noticed the wince, his eyebrows furrowing, only to have them shoot up again when the younger agent stepped into the light.

"Mother of God," Tobias whispered.

"What? It's the bruises right? Damn, I told them to avoid the face," DiNozzo jested half-heartedly, glancing at something over Fornell's shoulder. Tobias was too busy studying the younger man's face to really pay attention to his jokes. The left side of DiNozzo's face was a purplish/black color, his bottom lip was split and swollen, and he seemed to be fighting the urge to wrap his arm around his torso.

"What the holy hell happened to you?" Fornell asked slowly.

"The other inmates needed a moving punching bag," Tony retorted simply, shrugging, crossing the room. "I felt obligated to volunteer." He winced as he lowered himself onto the bench bolted to the wall.

"DiNozzo, I tried…" Fornell started, feeling unwanted guilt roll through his stomach.

"I know," Tony replied softly, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. "Not blaming you." They were quiet for a moment, but DiNozzo finally opened his eyes and asked, "Where's Gibbs?"

The question caught Fornell off guard. Surely Gibbs had been to see his agent already. Jethro Gibbs cared more for his team than his own life, even Tobias could see that, and the fact that he hadn't gone to see his Senior Field Agent didn't set right with the FBI agent.

"Figured he was busy with the case," Tony continued, either choosing to ignore Tobias' hesitation or not really picking up on it. "Abby and Z said he was working on the case, so I guess they weren't exactly lying to me."

"That's probably it," Fornell replied nodding. "I'm sure he'll be here today."

"Maybe," the younger agent relented with a forced smile.

"I should go…"

"Yeah." Tobias turned to leave, but Tony called him back. "If you could…" the agent trailed off, looking down at his hands. "I don't want Tim and Abby to see me like this."

"I'll try to keep them out of the courtroom," Fornell responded slowly, catching on fairly quickly. "But I can't make any promises. Miss Scuito can be very persistent."

"She can be," Tony agreed, this time giving Tobias a real smile, albeit small.

"It'll be okay, DiNozzo," Fornell said quietly, turning to leave again.

"Thanks for keeping the lies optimistic," Tony called back and it took all of Fornell's control not to turn around. He squared his shoulders and kept walking, but he made a silent promise to help track this guy down; he did enough damage for one lifetime.

**NCIS**

Gibbs ducked into the courtroom a few moments before the proceedings started. He took a seat in the back, very much aware of his team missing. He shot Fornell a questioning look, the man in question sitting a few seats away from him, and Tobias merely nodded his head towards DiNozzo.

Following the gesture, Gibbs felt his gut clench at the sight of his Senior Field Agent. His face was covered in bruises and cuts and he seemed to be stooped a little. Jethro was fairly certain those cuts were recent since neither Abby nor Ziva mentioned them after seeing Tony. It made sense, now, why his younger agents weren't in the room; DiNozzo didn't want them to see his face.

Guilt washed through the older agent, and he ran a hand through his hair. A part of him knew it was irrational, but he couldn't help thinking that if he tried harder, did something more, then Tony wouldn't _have_ those injuries. He wouldn't _have_ to be waiting for a judge to grant him bail. There was also the chance bail wouldn't be granted, but Gibbs knew they'd have to cross that bridge if they came to it.

The court proceedings were quick and bail was set for twenty-five thousand. The judge warned Tony not to leave town, and then banged his gravel onto the wooded surface of his bench. As everyone stood up to leave, Gibbs fought his way to Tony's side.

"Hey boss," DiNozzo greeted quietly, keeping his eyes averted from Gibbs's. "Been wondering when I'd be seeing you." Despite his attempt at being witty, Tony just sounded defeated to Gibbs, and again Jethro felt guilt settle in his stomach.

"I have some money saved up, Gibbs," Tony continued running a hand through his hair. "I guess I should pay…"

"I've got it, DiNozzo," Jethro interrupted softly, trying to meet his agent's eyes.

"Don't worry about it, boss," DiNozzo muttered pushing past Gibbs, heading towards Fornell. "I know you're busy." Jethro would have to be deaf to not hear the bitterness in his agent's voice.

As guilt swept through Gibbs a second time, he thought about the past few days. He really should have gone to see his agent sooner, should have made it a point to make sure he was alright, but he had been so caught up with trying to get Tony free that he hadn't thought about his agent _needing _him. As strong as Tony was, even the strongest men needed someone to be stronger for them.

**NCIS**

The moment Tony walked out of the courtroom he was immediately surrounded by his friends. Abby immediately began asking what happened to his face, Ziva threatened to kill every single one of his attackers, and McGee's face just turned a few shades paler as guilt crossed his face.

"I'm fine," Tony stated, his eyes locked on Tim, trying and failing to smile. He winced, bringing a hand to his face, and said, "So, what'd I miss?"

The two younger agents and Abby exchanged quick looks and Ziva took it upon herself to answer, "Director Vance told us you are not allowed to help with the case."

Tony nodded, dropping his hand, attempting a second smile, "That's fine. I understand." The fact that Ziva knew exactly what he was referring to made him glad they were friends, and totally hate it at the same time. She knew him too well.

"Tony, we're barely allowed to work on it," Abby responded gently, trying to explain.

"Hey, I said it's fine," he replied softly, giving her another forced smile.

"Tony, I…" McGee started, but DiNozzo held up his hand, cutting him off.

"Not your fault, Tim-Tim," the older man informed his brother. "At least promise me you'll find this guy."

"We're working on it, DiNozzo," Gibbs' voice said, as the man in question stopped directly behind Tony.

"I know." Tony nodded, but he knew he couldn't just let his team deal with this without him. He _had_ to work this case, even if it he was just nudging them in the right direction. He owed it to himself, to bring this bastard down, but he also owed it to Tim. It was always going to come back to Tim.

Sometimes, Tony wondered if their life would have been easier if they never found out they were brothers.


	4. Chapter 3

**Lookie here, I'm updating this story. I just gotta say 'WOW!'**

**Yes, sorry this is a tad late. I piled on too many projects and this one, alas, fell to the bottom of the barrel. But I am doing better, so here's hoping you get faster updates.**

**So, thanks for reviewing, alerting, and favoriting last chapter. Thanks for reading. Drop me a comment if you can. And I do not own these characters.**

**Bye!**

* * *

Since being released from the hospital, McGee had started getting a few of his memories back. He remembered the well, remembered the rain, he even remembered the initial kidnapping, but he still, for the life of him, couldn't place a face or a name. What bothered him most about this is he_ knew_ he knew who it was, it was a name just on the tip of his tongue, but his memory just wouldn't dredge up the information he wanted.

So, instead, he used what he _could_ remember to aid his team in finding the perp. Just like with Tony, Vance didn't want Tim working the case, but he hadn't been reprimanded for helping so he figured Vance wasn't exactly following his own word.

The elevator dinged, catching McGee's attention, and he looked up from his computer to see Tony walking towards the bullpen. His cuts and bruises were fading and he wasn't walking nearly as slowly, but he still looked as if he went ten rounds with a concrete block. The team hadn't seen him in two days, not since his bail hearing. Tim had a feeling he was _trying _to stay out of things, but if he knew his brother like he did, DiNozzo could never sit around while the others may need him.

"Hey Tim-Tim," he greeted with a forced smile, taking a seat in his desk chair. "Where's Gibbs and Ziva?" He nodded at the two empty desks, slowly rolling his chair back and forth.

"They are following up on a few witnesses," McGee replied turning his chair to look at Tony, "from the day you stole that car."

"Ah," Tony responded nodding, looking around the bullpen. "How are you?" he asked suddenly, locking eyes with the younger man.

"I'm fine. My memory is still a bit fuzzy, but it's coming back." Tim began typing again, something bothering him, and finally he looked up and softly said, "I'm sorry for this."

"McGee…" Tim could hear the underlying warning in that one word.

"No, Tony, listen. If I hadn't been grabbed then none of this would be happening." He looked down at his desk and muttered, "Maybe you should have just let me die."

"Never say that Tim," Tony snapped and McGee looked up, spotting the desperation in his brother's eyes. "Me going to jail is not your fault. It'd never be your fault, and if it came down to it I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant that you were safe. You're the most…" he trailed off, clearing his throat. "You're the most important person in my life. I-I don't know what I'd do…"

The elevator dinged, cutting Tony off, and both guys looked towards the car to see Ziva and Gibbs exit. Tim looked away, rubbing his eyes, while Tony stood up. "I know I'm not supposed to be here," he started meeting Gibbs' eyes, "but I thought I could help."

"You're a conflict of interest, DiNozzo," Vance said from above the team and they all looked up to see him leaning over the balcony. "I can't have you work this case, Tony."

"But…"

"I'm sorry, DiNozzo, but it's final. You'd be better off going back home." The director then pushed away from the metal edge and walked back into his office, shutting the door behind him. Tony looked at each of his teammates in turn, his eyes settling on McGee's the longest, before heading towards the elevator.

Tim jumped up, racing towards Tony, skidding to a halt as he entered the newly opened car. He gave the older man a helpless look, but all Tony did was smile and say, "Make sure you catch the son of a bitch for me, Tim-Tim." The doors closed, leaving McGee still standing there, still wracked with guilt. No matter what Tony said, Tim would never stop feeling like this was his fault.

**NCIS**

Tony shouldn't be there, but he couldn't help it. He slowly walked around the well he had found Tim, trying to find any clue as to who left him down there, but the rain had washed anything helpful away. He wracked his brain, trying to recall what Abby and Ziva had said about the case, but they hadn't said much. The only thing that they really said, or more like hinted at, that really intrigued him, was that nobody claimed the car he stole. It was still sitting at the impound lot. So, why would someone go to the trouble of reporting their car stolen if they weren't going to claim it?

He had mentioned this fact to Abby, and she had agreed with him, but the team still couldn't figure out if the hacker had pretended to be the car's owner or actually _had_ been the car's owner. The plates could have been phony after all, so it was hard to say.

Tony heavily sat down, letting his legs dangle into the pit, burying his face in his hands. He kept replaying what Tim had said to him in the bullpen. His brother shouldn't have to feel all this guilt. This was all on Tony. The voice had told him he had taken his brother…

He looked up suddenly, eyes wide, and jumped to his feet. Why didn't he see it before? The answer was right in front of him all along. He just had to find out who he had killed or put away. That was a long list, and it would take a while, but surely someone out there wanted revenge for one of the many perps' whose reigns he was responsible for ending.

He jumped to his feet, heading back towards his car, but froze when he spotted a faded carving in a tall, gnarled tree. He moved towards it, reading the letters etched into the bark: **Marty and Adam Cooper: Sempiternum Fratres.**

Tony dug out his phone, bringing up the translating app he had McGee help him download, and typed in the words. He waited a few seconds, but finally his results gave him an answer. Two words that had him committing the two names to memory:

_Brother's Forever…_

* * *

**For those of you who've read A Brother's Love, you know who's behind this without actually knowing WHO is behind this. According to the wiki page, the man responsible for this might have been using an alias, so I get free reign to call him whatever I want. So, his real name is Marty Cooper. Just a quick FYI.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites last chapter. You guys are amazing.**

**Sorry for the length. I just wanted to get something updated before June.**

**Anyway, this story is probably almost done. I'd say two more chapters at most... maybe. We'll see.**

**So, thanks for reading, leave me a comment if you can, and my plan is to have a new chapter by next week.**

**Bye!**

* * *

McGee's phone rang, causing him to jump. He grabbed the cell off his desk, checked the screen, and quickly answered, "Tony, are you okay?"

"_Fine, Tim-Tim_," his brother replied softly. "_I need you to do something for me though_."

"What?"

"_Look up the names Marty and Adam Cooper, please."_

Eyebrows furrowed, Tim did as he was asked. As he typed in the names, he said, "Does this have anything to do with the case?"

"_Maybe,_" Tony replied evasively.

Tim waited for the mainframe to give him something, and when his computer beeped he felt his eyes widen as a wave of memories rushed through his head.

"Oh my God," he muttered meeting the dark eyes of a familiar face. "Tony, I didn't get a hit on Adam, but I know who Marty is."

"_Who?"_

"Chuck," McGee responded softly, still staring at the picture. "Abby's lab assistant."

"_Chip did this_?"

"No, according to this Chuck, or Marty, died a week ago, but listen. I remembered something from my time in the hole. I think Adam might be…"

"_Marty's brother. Yeah, Tim-Tim, I've put two and two together. Look, can you fill Gibbs and Z in for me."_

"What are you going to do?" Tim asked, suddenly worried. He didn't like the underlying tone in his brother's voice, almost as he if were planning to find Adam on his own. That was a spectacularly bad idea, but before Tim could say anything to dissuade him, Tony had already hung up.

The elevator opened, revealing Gibbs and Ziva. They headed towards the bullpen, but Gibbs froze when he spotted the look on McGee's face. Eyes narrowing, he clearly wanted to know what had happened.

Tim quickly recapped his phone call with Tony, filling in his fellow agents on both his and Tony's discovery. When he finished, Gibbs was already heading back towards the elevators, calling over his shoulder, "Find me DiNozzo, McGee. Ziver, you find this Cooper kid."

"Yes boss," the two younger agents replied, and immediately set out to do the tasks assigned to them.

**NCIS**

Tony had to call in several favors, and now owed several more, but he finally managed to track down Adam Cooper's place. He lived in an off campus apartment, three blocks from his school. DiNozzo doubted the kid was actually home, probably hiding somewhere until this all blew over, but it didn't stop the agent from breaking into the guy's place.

He was breaking several protocols, was running the risk of losing his job, but at that moment he really didn't care. This monster had drugged his brother and threw him in a pit in the ground. He had left McGee there to die without giving it a second thought. Sometimes rules were made to be broken; consequences be damned.

Tony managed to pick the lock after two tries, slowly and carefully opening the door. He did don a pair of black, latex gloves. He may not care about all the consequences, but he still wasn't stupid enough to litter the room with his fingerprints.

He quietly closed the door behind him and immediately took in the area. It was a small, studio apartment. The bed was unmade, there were dirty dishes piling in the sink, and soiled clothes littered the floor. A flat screen sat on a rickety looking entertainment center and a desktop computer sat on a dusty desk. There was also a charger for a laptop, but the laptop was missing. Tony figured Adam had the thing with him.

Slowly, with just the help of a tiny flashlight, DiNozzo scanned the area, trying to find some clue telling him where Adam might be. He thought about turning on his desktop, but figured it probably needed a password and a McGee or Abby to find anything remotely helpful.

He searched the trash in both the bathroom and kitchen, dug through every drawer, and even checked under the mattress and bed, but he couldn't find anything helpful. He very nearly gave up when he spotted the notepad sitting on the counter.

Tony moved towards it, noting that someone had written on it quite recently. He picked up a pencil, quickly shaded over the etching left over from the writing on the previous page, and read the newly revealed travel information. Adam Cooper was leaving town in a little over two hours. DiNozzo still had time to find him.

He removed the page from the notebook, turned his flashlight off, shoved both page and light in his pocket, and turned to leave, only to freeze when he noticed a figure standing in the doorway.


	6. Chapter 5

The figure moved, revealing Gibbs. The older man gave Tony a pointed stare and he merely said, "Been there long, boss?" The older man merely quirked an eyebrow, and crossed his arms, obviously wanting Tony to explain himself. "Look, boss, I know I'm not supposed to be working this case, but I know where Cooper is going to be." DiNozzo dug the page from his pocket, holding it up.

"I'm finishing this, Gibbs. Everything that happened-from Tim's kidnapping to my arrest- is my fault. This is my fight, win or lose, and I'm going to see it to the end, boss."

Gibbs was quiet for a while, obviously pondering what Tony had just said, but finally he nodded his head towards the door and stated, "My car's out front, DiNozzo."

"Thank you, boss," Tony whispered and followed the older man out of the apartment.

As the two headed towards Jethro's car, Gibbs softly said, "None of this is your fault, Tony." And he left it at that, the rest of the ride lapsing into a heavy silence.

When they reached the bus station, Tony barely let the car come to a stop before tearing the door open and sprinting inside. He was very much aware of Gibbs following him, the older man's phone ringing, but the younger man ignored it, his eyes scanning the area, looking for someone who matched the framed photos in Cooper's apartment.

"I don't see him," Tony muttered turning to see his boss already running towards the exit. "Where are you going?!"

"He's not here!" Gibbs called back and Tony quickly followed him, realizing he had been duped. This kid was getting on Tony's last nerve.

**NCIS**

After a following one frustrating dead-end after another, Tony let himself into his apartment that night. He tossed his keys on the counter, threw his jacket on top of them, and proceeded to get a beer from the fridge.

He dropped in a chair, running a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. He popped the top off, taking a long swig of his drink, only to lower the bottle when he felt cool metal rest against his neck.

"Surprise," a familiar voice said. Slowly, Tony turned his head, catching a glimpse of a younger guy before his head was jerked forwards again. "Not so fast, Agent DiNozzo."

"Beer," Tony offered holding up his beverage. "I've got plenty."

"You should have seen this coming, DiNozzo," Cooper sneered ignoring Tony's proffered beer. "I figured why go after the brother when I can go after the man responsible."

"Yeah, I figured you would," Tony responded just as his kitchen door flew open. Three agents rushed inside, Gibbs leading the trio.

Cooper panicked and dragged Tony to his feet, forcing the agent to back away with him. "I'll shoot him," he snapped digging the gun into the back of Tony's head.

"No you won't," Gibbs replied softly, meeting the kid's eyes.

"I would like to see you try. You will be dead before you hit the floor," Ziva snarled, training her gun between the kid's eyes.

"Hey, Cooper," Tony said softly, watching Ziva, Gibbs, and McGee closely.

"What?"

"This is for my brother." DiNozzo threw his elbow back, slamming it into the kid's stomach. He doubled over, dropping the gun in surprise, and Tony moved out-of-the-way as his teammates moved in to arrest the kid.

"I won't tell them anything," Cooper exclaimed as Ziva hauled him out of Tony's apartment. Tony heard him scream, smirking slightly at the thought of Ziva doing something to hurt him. It was the least the kid deserved.

Gibbs met DiNozzo's eyes for a moment before slowly following Ziva out, leaving the two brothers alone. They were quiet for a long moment, but finally Tony said, "Thanks for tracking his laptop."

"Abby helped," McGee muttered running a hand through his hair. "Besides, you figured out he'd probably still have it on him." Another long silence settled between the two, Tim breaking it this time. "I don't blame you, you know, for what happened. This wasn't…"

"I know," Tony whispered nodding. "It's just…"

"Yeah, but still…"

"I won't let anything else happen to you," Tony vowed meeting Tim's green eyes.

"You can't make that promise," McGee responded smiling sadly. "No one can, Tony. Not with our jobs."

"Yeah, well, I am going to damn well try."

"I can respect that."

Another long silence filled the room, this one less uncomfortable. With a more natural smile, Tony stepped forward and said, "We should go see if Gibbs needs any help."

"When has Gibbs ever needed help?"

"Good point," Tony retorted wrapping an arm around his brother and guiding him towards the door. Cooper may have been a psycho hell-bent on getting revenge for his brother's death, but he did have one thing right. Brothers really were forever.

**Sempiternum Fratres**_._

…_**The End**_

* * *

**That's it folks. I know the ending is rushed, but I just wanted this story over with. I know, I am a terrible person.**

**So, thanks for all the reveiws, alerts, and favorites for this story. I'm not exactly sure when my next NCIS story will be (unless you count the crossover I am in the middle of then an update is coming), but I'll probably end up writing a new one soon.**

**So, thanks for reading, leave me a comment if you can, and see ya in the next story.**

**Bye!**


End file.
